


Five Times Micah's Needed To Contact Hana

by Nope



Series: Five Times Micah [4]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Five Times Micah's Needed To Contact Hana

**1\. Goodbye**  
  
Micah sees the man explode. It's hard to miss. Even if he hadn't already been pressed to the glass, high above Kirby Plaza and looking down at the city, wondering, hoping his parents were looking back up, even if he hadn't been--  
  
In the first rush the window cracks, side to side across the frame, right under his fingers but he can't see it at all, just the white, the white--  
  
The city is flat, monochrome chiaroscuro, cut out like a noir comic book, New York gone Frank Miller; and he can hear car alarms, set off by the pressure wave, except they're in his head, not his ears, expanding at the speed of thought; car alarms and sirens surrounding a black hole, an emptiness in information space, a wrongness, anathema--  
  
Subjective time slows the oncoming clouds of smoke, of churned up, smashed up buildings and cars and roads and people, slows them to vast, billowing glaciers; and his body is frozen, but his mind is racing, out and out, like before, like at the voting place, worming his way through the whole network; and this time, he doesn't stop, doesn't pull back, just goes and goes, away from that impossible nothingness, that no-space, that black explosive heart; on and on and the rumble fades and there's a voice, calling him and he goes--  
  
(Hello, she says, but it's not words, exactly, more a knowing, information flow, packet exchange. Welcome to my world.  
  
Hello World, Micah says and laughs because that's how it always starts. I'm Micah.  
  
My name is Hana Gitelman. But you can call me Wireless.  
  
She is. He is. They both are.)  
  
\--and when the blast wipes the building away, it takes his body with it, recycled into dust, but it's okay. He's already upgraded.  
  
  
  
**2\. World**  
  
Save the cheerleader, save the world. But not everybody.  
  
He's angry at his mom for crying and he doesn't know why, just that every tear, every sob makes him madder and madder, even when they are as far apart in the house as they can get. He's mad at his dad too, for leaving again, and mad at himself for being mad, and mad at Linderman, and mad at himself again for being happy Linderman is dead, and mad at the Doctors, and at his dad, and his mom, his mom and everybody.  
  
When he's not angry, he's hollow. He doesn't know which is worse.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: Hi, Micah  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: Micah... I know you're there  
  
The laptop is the only light in the room, blue in the black, electric bruise. He waits for her to leave. The cursor in the IM window blinks steadily.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: I wish I could tell you it gets better.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: The pain becomes part of you. You will learn to bear it. To find strength in it.  
  
Micah shakes his head, knows she can't see this but his hands are too heavy, won't move on the keyboard. How can he bear this? Why should he have to? It's too heavy and too big and he's only little. He wants to rant and rave, feels hot and cold.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: My grandmother is in me. My mother is in me.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: They make me special. They give me purpose.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: I carry them with me, wherever I go.  
  
The cursor blinks, slow, implacable. Letter by letter, across the screen.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: As your father is in you.  
  
She writes, on that screen that is lit even though it's not plugged in, that is connected not by wire but by that something other. And Micah understands: D. L. is in him. That secret they all shared. Together. The abilities, the powers -- that's family.  
  
MicahSanders500: I miss him so much.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: I know.  
  
It's not much. But just for this moment, it's enough.  
  
  
  
**3\. Engine**  
  
Damon snores. It's not just the weirdness of not having his own room any more, not just the sound of other people. It's a definite, rasping, grunting snore. It wouldn't be so bad if it was constant noise but it rises and falls, ceases for long moments and then redoubles just as Micah as drifting off.  
  
MicahSanders500: It's like sleeping next to a steam engine.  
  
He could do this by touch, but he's half hoping the typing noise will wake Damon up.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: I worked for IDF Intelligence  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: I know how to make it look like an accident  
  
Micah grins and types "Thanks, but mom would be" and remembers mid-sentence that she's left him here and gone off and is probably doing something bad, right now, and he has no idea what or where or why.  
  
MicahSanders500: She never tells me anything.  
  
MicahSanders500: She says this is supposed to be a normal life, but she keeps leaving me behind.  
  
There's a slight pause, and he's expecting the usual 'she loves you, she's missing you' response that everyone gives, which is true, he knows his mom's just trying to keep them safe, but it doesn't make it any easier, any better when she--  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: Does her car have LoJack?  
  
Micah smiles.  
  
  
  
**4\. Connection**  
  
MicahSanders500: Hana, are you there?  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: Hey, Micah  
  
MicahSanders500: Guess what?  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: What?  
  
MicahSanders500: That Doctor showed up. The one who saved Molly and that cop and tried to help dad when we were in New York. The one whose dad wrote that book you told me about.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: Mohinder Suresh? What did he want?  
  
MicahSanders500: He knows all about our abilities and he thinks he can help us  
  
MicahSanders500: He says he knows where mom is!  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: Our abilities?  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: You and me?  
  
MicahSanders500: Me and Monica! He came to see her.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: To see her? Not you.  
  
MicahSanders500: No.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: But how did he know?  
  
MicahSanders500: I don't know.  
  
MicahSanders500: It runs in the family. Maybe he was just checking. Like pretending you know something, so people will tell you about it because they think you already know, so they don't have to keep it secret any more.  
  
MicahSanders500: Except  
  
MicahSanders500: Why would he be looking? How would he know where to find us?  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: Micah, this is very important, okay?  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: You need to find out who he's working for. There are people out there who want you for what you can do. Bad people.  
  
MicahSanders500: But Linderman is dead. His casino got pulled down and everything.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: Sometimes it's not the people who are the problem, Micah.  
  
SAMANTHA48616e61: It's the Company they keep.  
  
  
  
  
**5\. Hello**  
  
"I think that's quite far enough," Bob says.  
  
Mohinder shifts nervously, Molly in his arms. Monica, supporting Niki with arm, tries to pull Micah back with the other, put themselves between him and the guns. He doesn't move.  
  
"You should just let us go," he says.  
  
Bob chuckles a little. He's got that friendly uncle face, but his eyes are cold behind the glasses.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Niki. I thought you wanted to be cured."  
  
"I." She shakes her head, confused. "I do, I--"  
  
"No, mom!" Micah snaps. "They just want to use you. Like Linderman. They don't care about you at all."  
  
"I care about all of you," Bob says. "Doctor Suresh. Niki. Miss Dawson. Micah. I want to make the world safe for people like us. And safe from us. Is that really all that bad?"  
  
"It is when you're kidnapping people," Monica says.  
  
"And experimenting on them," Mohinder puts in. "Using them -- children. You're using children."  
  
Molly stirs in his arms. Bob smiles.  
  
"To build a better future."  
  
"I just want my mom," Micah says. "We're leaving." He looks up, not a Bob, at the security camera in the corner. "Now."  
  
"I don't think," Bob starts, and then all the sirens go off, all at once. Throughout the complex, systems go down, security turns on its owners, electronic doors slam closed on guards and unlock on inmates. The sprinklers cut in, drenching them, distracting and disorientating, and while Niki might be out of it, Jessica and Monica are both ready. In seconds, it's just Bob left, slipping and skidding backwards between downed guards. "How are you -- You're supposed to have to touch things to do that!"  
  
"I do," Micah says, grinning ear to ear. "But she doesn't."  
  
Every screen in the place goes black, comes back repeatedly flashing one word. Kadima. Attack. Electronic laughter warbles over the speakers as hard-drives are sucked dry, one after another. All the Company secrets, reduced to so much spam.  
  
Whooping, Micah throws Hana a perfect salute and leads them all out into the world.


End file.
